Stupid Mario Rabbids
Stupid Mario Rabbids (traduit par Stupid Mario Lapins Crétins) est la 359ème vidéo de SMG4 et le 40ème épisode de la saison 7 des Super Mario 64 Bloopers. L'épisode entier repose sur les Lapins Crétins et plus particulièrement réalisé pour la sortie du jeu Mario + The Lapins Crétins: Battle Kingdom. Résumé Alors que Mario souhaite à Luigi une bonne journée, Mario décide de commencer cette belle journée en mangeant ses spaghettis quotidien. C'est alors qu'il remarque que Lapin Mario s'y trouve. Mario et Lapin Mario, surpris, se battent derrière Luigi qui ne remarque rien. Après que Mario luit dit qu'il ne le mangera pas, Lapin Mario le frappe et se dirige vers son terrier. Mario, énervé, décide de le poursuivre. Il tombe alors dans un autre monde, peuplé de Lapins Wario appelés WAHbbids. Ces derniers ont capturés Lapin Luigi. Mario décide d'aider Lapin Mario et vont le libérer. Ensuite, Mario, confus, demande à Lapin Mario ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde. Lapin Mario raconte alors que Wario a envahi leur monde et qu'il transforme les Lapins Crétins en WAHbbids. Mais Mario s'en moque. Lapin Mario et Lapin Luigi l'emmène quand même dans le village de Rabbid Town, en piteuse été. Ils y trouvent Lapin Fishy Boopkins qui leur dit que Lapin Peach, la princesse de ce monde, est au château. Mario lui donne la mystérieuse glace qu'il a trouvée plus tôt et cette glace se transforme en voiture, emmenant Lapin Fishy Boopkins au passage. Mario, Lapin Mario et Lapin Luigi arrivent alors au château et expliquent la situation en demandant si Mario peut les aider. Lapin Peach, qui n'a pas l'air si préoccupé, accepte et vivent des aventures ensemble jusqu'à arriver à la mystérieuse usine de Wario. Ils y découvrent que cette usine censé être une usine de bonbons et en fait une usine qui transforme les Lapins Crétins en WAHbbids. Une longue bataille va alors arriver entre Wario et nos héros, jusqu'à l'intervention par hasard de Lapin Fishy Boopkins emmené là à cause de la glace. Ils finissent finalement par vaincre Wario. Un défilé est fait pour fêter la victoire de Mario et les Lapins Crétins et l'épisode se finit par le fait que Mario ne pourra rentrer chez lui à cause de la stupidité des Lapins Crétins, ces derniers faisant une danse crétine. Description "Mario teams up with Mario, Luigi and Peach Rabbid to save the Rabbid Kingdom! Except Mario isn't very helpful... Yep! Mario + Rabbids is actually a real game! Out Aug 29th. Check it here: http://bit.ly/MarioRabbidsGame SUBSCROOB ► http://bit.ly/2mcYfnh My GAMING CHANNEL ► https://www.youtube.com/hobobros Mario's crappy ass channel ► https://www.youtube.com/user/theaweso... Mail me some crap ------------------------------- SMG4 PO BOX 846 Kingsford NSW 2032, Australia Buy some swag ► https://shop.crowdmade.com/collection... Facebook ► https://www.facebook.com/smg4official/ Twitter ► http://twitter.com/smg4official Instagram ► instagram.com/smg4official Enjoy!" - SMG4 Sous-titres disponibles * Français | Réalisation : - SuperMarioClub | Correction : - KeBaB, Salvos et Bastiano 34 * 'Anglais : | Réalisation et correction : - James Vineyard, Sr Jdan, John Dimson, yZion54 et Derp Ninjafighter * Espagnol (Amérique Latine) : | Réalisation : - El Increible Mundo de ¿Darwin? * Portugais (Brésil) : | Réalisation et correction: - Stragez Z et Batata no lugar da mente Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:SMG4 Catégorie:Super Mario 64 Bloopers Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Stupid Mario Rabbids